


Nordic Ancestry

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what this whole fasting and health shakes should bring... Abby POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nordic Ancestry

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #41 'Abigail Crabtree'

**Nordic Ancestry**

by Belladonna

 

I'm not sure what this whole thing with the health shakes, which are disgusting if you ask me, and the fasting should bring. Other than being alternately sick or hungry. Or both.

 

It seems to do something for him, I guess. He'll never know that I've cheated a bit by having a nice sandwich and fries when he wasn't there.

 

But the sex is fantastic. We're probably so insatiable because we haven't eaten anything. Who knows?

 

People always joke about his nordic ancestry, and what do you know?

All of this proves he really is a viking in the sack.


End file.
